


Frinds with benefits

by Leoowo



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Bottom boy pegging dom female trans ocs, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoowo/pseuds/Leoowo
Summary: I texted my frind taylor all night but got a little to excited ~...





	Frinds with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ever one this is my first story here sorryyy

The middle of the night talk with them 

It was 3 am when I woke up to the beep of my phone the light straining my eyes . I let out a small yawn raping my fingers around the small glowing divise rubing my eyes looking at my new message it was from my frind taylor . I sigh rubbing my head pushing my raven black hair with my pale fingers a blue hue shining from my window hitting me and I smiled softly opening the message ,  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Bitch boy : Hello ivan !!♥️  
Me : hi there tay tay whats up bitch boy why u up so late ??  
bitch boy : oi fuck u I'm not a bitch boy !!  
Me : sorry whatever shit I'm sleepy  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
I smile softly twisting a string of hair around my finger then I notice my face heating up. " Wait…?" Oh no I can't be falling that hard for him ?! I thought as I held my hot cheeks . Ok keep it together !, I sigh softly my face red and pull up my phone again  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Bitch boy : Hello ivan !!♥️  
Me : hi there tay tay whats up bitch boy why u up so late ??  
bitch boy : oi fuck u I'm not a bitch boy !!  
Me : sorry whatever shit I'm sleepy  
Bitch boy : awee u wanna sleep  
Bitch boy : u asleep ?  
Bitch boy : awee I love you little sleepy kitten !!  
*Bitch boy deleted chat *  
me : noo Im up did u send something ???  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
I sit there wondering about the chat red, did that really just happen ?! No he wouldn't say that he's just messing with you !! Ur so sleepy or imagining things !!! . I let out a heavy sigh and look back at my texts and smile as it says he's typing I really wanna just say I love him too but I don't wanna rush this !! .  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Bitch boy : Hello ivan !!♥️  
Me : hi there tay tay whats up bitch boy why u up so late ??  
bitch boy : oi fuck u I'm not a bitch boy !!  
Me : sorry whatever shit I'm sleepy  
Bitch boy : awee u wanna sleep  
Bitch boy : u asleep ?  
*Bitch boy deleted chat *  
me : noo Im up did u send something ???  
Bitch boy typing….  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
I slowly look at my bonner " shit wtf ?! " My face flushes ok think just do it then go back to texting ok . Slowly pulls down pants red legs shakeing softly and looks at phone texts .


End file.
